Chambre des Secrets
by Isabella-57
Summary: Ron et Hermione doivent aller dans la Chambre des Secrets pour détruire les Horcruxes grâce à du venin de Basilic suite à une idée de Ron. Voici ce qu'il s'est passé...


**_Voici mon troisième OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

 ** _Disclamer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, l'OS est de moi_**

 ** _Isabella-57_**

Ron regarda anxieusement le paysage.

\- Ron, souffla doucement Hermione. Nous devons détruire les Horcruxes, mais nous ne savons pas comment faire !

Le sorcier se mit à réfléchir.

\- Le Basilic ! s'écria Ron. Le venin de Basilic peut détruire les Horcruxes, il suffit d'aller dans la Chambre des Secrets, ouvrir la porte et prendre des crocs de Basilic !

\- Oh Ron ! Tu es un génie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Allons-y alors.

\- J'arrive ! s'exclama ce dernier en rougissant.

Ron était amoureux d'Hermione depuis longtemps, mais il avait peur de lui avouer, peur qu'elle refuse et que leur amitié en soit brisée.

Alors il préférait se taire.

Elle s'élança dans les couloirs, il la suivait un peu en retrait, couvrant ses arrières.

Elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et Ron s'y engouffra à sa suite.

\- Tu te souviens ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- De l'endroit où se trouve l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets ! précisa-t-elle.

\- C'est derrière un robinet, il y a un serpent gravé dessus, indiqua le sorcier.

Il montra le robinet.

\- Il faut parler en Fourchelang pour l'ouvrir, expliqua-t-il. Harry m'avait dit qu'il fallait dire _Ouvre-toi_ mais je ne parle pas Fourchelang.

\- Essaie de te souvenir de ce qu'avait dit, lui conseilla la Gryffondor. Enfin, siffler serait plus juste.

Ron fouilla dans sa mémoire.

\- Comment avait-il fait ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il sentait sur lui le regard brun d'Hermione, cela le stressa un peu mais lui donna également du courage – il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

\- Je sais ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle sourit doucement.

\- Il faudrait que tu réussisses à faire exactement comme lui, comme ça, on pourra détruire la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle !

Il tenta de siffler comme Harry, sans succès.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, soupira-t-il découragé.

\- C'est difficile Ron, je sais, dit la rouge et or. Mais Léonard de Vinci disait : « _La rigueur vient toujours à bout de l'obstacle._ »

\- Léonard de Vinci ? répéta Ron perplexe.

\- C'est un inventeur italien et moldu, né en 1452 et mort en 1519, l'informa Hermione.

Ron hocha la tête.

Il réessaya encore plusieurs fois et la porte finit par s'ouvrir.

Hermione sourit.

\- Viens, lui dit gentiment Ron.

Hermione le suivit et les deux jeunes sorciers pénétrèrent dans la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard.

Ils virent la statue du Fondateur de Poudlard et de la maison des verts et argents, puis le squelette de la Basilic.

Ron prit des crocs du serpent, grands, sales, jaunes et recourbés, et les tendit à Hermione.

\- Tiens, je vais en prendre moi aussi, dit-il.

Elle les prit et lui sourit.

Il lui tendit la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle.

\- Tu n'en as détruit aucun, alors à toi l'honneur, déclara-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle plongea dans ses yeux bleus et hocha la tête.

Elle prit un crochet du serpent et transperça la coupe. La coupe sembla briller et elle se tordit. Puis elle arrêta de briller.

La coupe était détruite.

Hermione lâcha les crochets de basilic dans un fracas et se rua sur Ron, lui passa les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Ron lâcha à son tour les crocs et répondit au baiser d'Hermione avec la même fougue, la soulevant de terre. Elle avait les lèvres douces et son odeur était délicieuse – mélange de jasmin et de vanille.

Il était heureux, enfin il savait qu'elle l'aimait comme il l'aimait.

Il pressa Hermione contre lui, elle le serra contre elle, il sentait le cœur de sa belle battre à tout rompre.

\- _Le mien doit battre aussi vite_ , pensa-t-il.

Il se sépara d'elle à regret, mais la garda contre lui, elle avait les joues roses, les yeux pétillants et un sourire béat aux lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Ron, dit-elle.

\- Je t'aime Hermione, sourit-il.

Il était heureux, malgré la peur, et même Voldemort ne pouvait lui enlever l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme.

 _ ***** 17 ans plus tard *****_

Ron regarda sa belle, endormie. Ses cheveux bruns formaient une auréole autour de son visage.

Il prit une mèche entre ses doigts, caressa tendrement sa joue et regarda une photo de leur mariage.

Elle était très belle dans robe blanche, son sourire n'avait jamais été aussi radieux, ses yeux chocolat pétillaient de joie et elle avait un bras autour de ses épaules. Il avait un bras autour de sa taille, il souriait aussi radieusement qu'elle et la joie se lisait dans ses yeux.

Il reporta son attention sur elle et sourit.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux bouclés et emmêlés, et elle ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là.

\- Bonjour Ron, murmura-t-elle souriante.

\- Bonjour mon ange, murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Il huma son odeur et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou, elle frémit et le serra contre elle.

\- Je t'aime Hermione, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur, dit-elle tout bas.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Papa ! Maman ! s'écrièrent deux voix.

\- Rose, Hugo, sourit Hermione.

Les deux enfants montèrent sur le lit et embrassèrent leurs parents.

Ron regarda ses trésors et son sourire s'élargit.

Il avait fondé une famille, était toujours avec la femme de sa vie, il était heureux.

Très heureux.

Et même la pluie qui tombait dehors ne pouvait effacer ce sentiment de son cœur…


End file.
